The Asheart and Ravenshade chronicles: The London Paradox
by FoureverAsheart
Summary: In this second installment in the cross-over series, Sophie and the gang must heal time after a fixed point was changed. But there's one major problem; they don't remember each other. Friendships must be remade, pasts must be re-remembered, and time must restart, but will the Doctor and River be able to remind the four of what was?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! I'm back with the next book! First off, I will answer your reviews from the end of the last book.**

**_Ravenshade101: _**Here it is. LOL. **_Tris: _**Don't do this again, Tris!

**Now that that's over and done… disclaimers… ugh…**

**I don't own Divergent. I don't own it. Nor do I own the Doctor or River or BLAH!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Are you as excited as I am?**

**Chapter One**

**The Fixed Point**

I giggled and ran towards the TARDIS doors, but before I reached them, I was pushed out of the way on to the floor by none other then Mika Ravenshade herself.

She yanked the doors open and gasped, but I realized with confusion she wasn't gasping in awe.

I stood behind her and peered under her arm at the scene we had landed at. Two people were standing there, a tall boy around sixteen with dark hair and a tiny girl with short blonde hair.

"Get down!" yells the girl with a gun pointed at the boy, "on the floor!"

"Oh my God," I whisper, clutching Mika around the waist, "it's _this _scene… Tris…"

"Is about to die…" she agreed.

Tris ran through the hall, turning back to kill the two guards following her. She disappeared down the hall then returned a few seconds later and presses a button. The sound of an explosion rocked the hall way, but the TARDIS protected us; the sound was muffled and the force of the explosion didn't effect us as much.

"This is a fixed point," the Doctor said, "Whatever happens here cannot be changed."

She ran back through the hallway.

"No," I muttered, and pushed Mika out of the way and followed Tris.

"No!" Mika screamed after me, "Sophie, there are guards at the end of that hallway and death serum in the Weapons Lab! Sophie!"

But I could hardly hear her as I ran down the hallway and through the blasted open doors. The guards that had been waiting for Tris were stalling around the Weapons Lab entrance. So I guess because I appeared I suddenly became an excuse to shoot something, because they immediately started firing at me.

But no worries, I'm an Angelic Warlock, and as Mika would say, they ain't never seen anything like me.

I stopped in my tracks and held out my palm to them, the bullets edged away and all went skidding into the walls on either side of me, then I swiped my hand in front of me and their guns disassembled themselves one by one. Leaving the actual shooters alone, I continued running after Tris.

The death serum immediately entered my lungs, and I fell to my knees, choking and coughing, feeling the tugging of death pulling me down. _Dumb blonde_, I thought, _you knew about the death serum and you go in anyway._

"Shut up," I muttered to myself, collapsing onto the ground. I though I was going to die.

But of course; it's only the first chapter of the second book; it's written in past tense; and how would I be writing this if I had died then? Plus, no matter what Mika or Hunter say, I am the heroine of this story.

In the book, _Alleigent_ (**Hello! Mika here, just letting you know; she means Allegiant**), Tris holds on to her life by thinking of the people she loves, by fighting back, by being determined to carry out her mission, by having hope. And I realized at that moment, I wasn't doing any of those things.

I grunted, pushing myself off up off the ground, my hands bursting into gold flame as I though of the Doctor, River, Kayla, Hunter, Mika, Mika, _Mika_.

I should probably explain the gold fire. It is a bit complicated, but for Warlocks, the easiest and preferred source or form of magic we use appears in flames. For Angelic Warlocks, we have something more. It is a bit of a weakness, because our flames change color, depending on how fearful we are.

Some people might think that the opposite of _fearful _is _fearless_ or _brave_ or _courageous_, but in truth, it's _hopeful_. If you're afraid, you don't have hope, if you have hope, you're not afraid.

Black is afraid, golden is hopeful

(**_I personally think it should be white._**Hunter, Stop it!)

I heard a gunshot ring out, and I was suddenly reminded of what I was doing. My strength came back to me in a burst of golden flame, and I jumped to my feet and started running just as the second gunshot rang out.

I suddenly became aware of Mika's voice behind me, calling for me, but all it did was give me more strength to keep on running.

I came to a sudden stop as I saw Tris lying on the floor, dying and David slumped in his wheelchair.

I dropped to my knees beside Tris, and my lifeguard training kicked in. (Yes, I'm a lifeguard. [I deleted what Mika and Hunter said here.])

"Hi, I'm Sophie!" I said, sounding oddly cheerful even to myself, "I'm here to help! Can I touch you?"

Tris nodded at me, visibly confused.

I breathed in, placed my hands over her bullet wounds, closed my eyes and let out my breath. As I did the gold flame sparked again and grew, wrapping itself around Tris as I exhaled.

I lifted my hands slowly, and as if they were stuck to palms, the bloody bullets followed, comfortably sliding out of Tris is stomach, no pain caused. As soon as the bullet tips slid out, the wounds closed behind them, and didn't even leave a scar. It was as if she was never even shot.

_She was never even shot._

(**AND THIS IS WHERE I COME IN!**)

"Sophie!" Mika said, and my head whipped around to look at her, "two things; the memory serum, WE HAVEN'T BEEN INNOCULATED. Secondly; you just changed a fixed point in time and space! We only have a few more seconds until-"

But she never finished her sentence.

_Dear readers_

_Please excuse Mika and Hunter for their extreme annoyingness and disrespect to the fact that this was MY CHAPTER. I mean Hunter has, like, THREE IN A ROW and look, his hogging mine! I only ever get one chapter at a time, but Hunter and Mika are all over the place. __**I only said on thing! **_**Two things. ****_Shut up. _****Three. **_Stop it!_

_They have taken to the idea of editing other people's chapters, but they don't actually edit they just annoy everyone and convince me not to delete it. _

_I admit it is a bit fun to have conversations in the middle of the chapters, but sometimes it EMO and they just butt in and ruin it! _**Hey, you do it in later chapters.** _Yes, but then it's FUN._

_As I said, please excuse them._

_-Angelica M. Asheart_

_A.K.A. Sophie Rose_

**A/N: I quite liked this chapter.**

**So, yes, I came up with this idea a little while back (when I was England, on a canal boat) that they wrote these chapters after the whole series was over and then in this chapter I was like "you know, it would be totally funny if Sophie misspelled ****_Allegiant_****." And then "You, it would be totally funny if Mika corrected her." And then "You know, it would be funny if they always did that." So there you go.**

**REVIEW, TRIS!**

**And everyone else, ;)**

**-Sophia Asheart**


	2. Chapter 2, Not-Erudite-Blue

**A/N: AAAAAAAND WELCOME BACK TOO… The Asheart and Ravenshade chronicles: The London Paradox! **

**_Tris: _**I know! I saved you! You're too awesome, Tris. Oh my god, you say "shanks"? I SAY "SHANK YOU"! You know, the more you review the more I feel like we were twins separated at birth, like in that movie _The Parent Trap_ I love that movie. You did?! Yay! Do you mean Sophie's author's note? Yeah, I had fun with that. That chapter had like, ONE THOUSAND spelling mistakes so, no, not perfect. This one won't, I promise. I am! Don't worry! Trobias? TROBIAS? YOU CALL IT TROBIAS? OMG! ME TOO! I always hated the name FourTris because HIS NAME ISN'T FOUR! **_Ravenshade101: _**Come, on don't pull a Tris on me! Especially after I told you I was going to say this!

**So, I just watched TFIOS with Ravenshade101, and, like, BEST MOVIE EVER but like, I cried for the last half-hour of the movie.**

**I do not own Divergent. Or TFIOS, cause if I did, Augustus would be alive… GUS!**

**BTW For the thing where they edit the chapters:**

**If 1=Sophie 2=Mika 3=Hunter**

**then **Narrator **2 ****_3 _****or ****_1 _**narrator **3 or 1 ****_2 _**narrator.

**Confusing? Deal with it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

**NOT-ERUDTIE-BLUE**

I took a deep breath in, laced my fingers, looked up at my friends, and breathed out. The twins, Hunter and Kayla Kyle and our best friend London Abbey had already taken their aptitude test- they were earlier in the alphabet then me- and were shell-shocked. No one spoke, and it kind of put me on edge.

"Was it really that bad?" I asked.

Kayla looked up at me, and I could see pity in her face, then she looked down.

"What, you don't like the faction you got?" I tried for an awkward laugh.

London looked up at me with a "you have no idea" look on her face, and then she looked down.

I was getting scared now.

"What did you see?" I whispered.

Hunter looked up at me this time, and I saw no expression on his face. He looked me right in the eye. Shivers ran down my spine. For the first time in what felt like forever, I wanted to run away (**Oh yeah, I scare Mika Ravenshade****_. _**Shut up).

"Ravenshade, Mika," called a man.

They all looked up at me, and stared as I slowly walked to the front, glancing back every now and then.

"This way, Miss Ravenshade," the man directed me to a door on my right. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

Inside the room was actually super creepy. There was a comfy chair, a Dauntless woman typing on a computer, and a glass with weird liquid on the table beside the computer.

The Dauntless woman turned around in her chair and smiled at me.

"Hello, Mika," she said, "my name is Tori."

"Hi," I said, "I'm… um… Mika."

"Yeah," she laughed, "I know. Come sit."

I shook as I sat down in the chair.

"Drink this," she handed me the cup.

"You're not drugging me, are you?" I asked, taking the cup.

"No," she assured me, "not technically."

"Thanks," and I drank the contents. GROSSEST THING I'VE EVER TASTED. (**_I know, right?_**You're breaking your own rules, Sophie. **_I never made any rules_****. **Did Hunter persuade you? **_Maybe. _****Yes I did. It was fun.**_**Hunter!**__)_

"Ugh! That's disgusting!" I exclaimed, before my eyes fluttered closed.

_"__Choose."_

_My eyes opened, and I was in a completely different room. I groaned and sat up, rubbing my eyes. When I looked up I noticed two baskets in front of me. One held cheese_, _and the other, a knife. _(**_Isn't it spelled "nife"? _****No, Sophie.**It's spelled "I-D-I-O-T". ***Laughing* Nice.****_ Guys! _****Sorry.**It was funny!)

_"__Choose," a voice said, and I whirled around._

_ "__Who's there?"_

_ "__Choose," it said._

_ "__I'm choosing till you tell me who's there," I crossed my arms._

_ "__Well I'm not, so choose."_

_ "__Mmmmmmmmm no," I refused._

_ "__That's really too bad." _

_And the baskets disappeared._

_A growl came from behind me, the growl of a dog, a very vicious dog. I turned around _very _slowly. Whoop-di-doo! It was a Rottweiler. I had a Rottweiler once. His name was Ripper, and for a good reason. _(**_Hey, I met Ripper, didn't?_** Yeah, you where wearing a blue sundress, multiple bracelets on your right wrist, an anklet on your left ankle, and bare feet. **_How do you remember it so well? _**You'll see.)

_ "__Hey, boy!" I pretended to be calm, but the dog growled even louder, "Girl?"_

_The dog didn't stop growling at me, "be a good girl now! And especially don't-"_

_But it was to late, the Rottweiler charged me, teeth bared._

Think fast! _I thought, _What had worked with Ripper?

_I took a deep breath, and went for it._

_ "__BAD DOG!" I yelled, pointing accusingly at her, "VERY BAD DOG!"_

_She stopped abruptly and sat down, ears drooping, and she looked at me as if she was hoping I was talking to somedog else._

_ "__YES, YOU!" I yelled, then knelt down in front of her and scratched her behind the ears, "But that's okay because I give second chances. To dogs."_

_ "__How do you mange to keep it as a pet?" A sweet girl's voice laughed to my left, "I'd be too terrified."_

_I looked over and saw a girl with soft blue eyes and curly golden hair. She was wearing a not-Erudite-blue -for-some-reason sundress, millions of little bracelets on her right wrist, an anklet on her left ankle, and bare feet._ (**_Ah_**)

_ "__It is a bit scary sometimes," I agreed, getting the oddest sense of déjà-vu, "especially when she-"_

_Does what she did next._

_She growled at the blonde, and the girl's look of happiness melted away into one of terror. _

_ "__No, no, no, no!" I said, grabbing her by the waist so she couldn't bite me, trying to hold her back, but no luck._

_The Rottweiler got away, and charged the girl. A scream ripped from her throat, and an overpowering sensation of protection washed over me._

_ "__Run!" I shouted to her, getting to my feet and running to her myself, "Run! Go!"_

_When I blinked, she was suddenly a little toddler, wearing mini-sized but otherwise identical clothes. I had no time to register how impossible (and how adorable) what I was seeing… well, was. _(**Sounds like something Sophie would say. ****_That's not nice! _**Thanks, Sophie, you just made it "not nice". **_Sorry._**)

_I reached the little girl and scooped her up in my arms. I ran and ran as fast as I could _(**Can't catch him, he's the gingerbread man.**) _trying desperately to save her, but no use, the Rottweiler was catching up._

_The scene suddenly changed. _

_I was standing on a bus, the little girl was sound asleep in my arms. The only other passenger was a teenage girl with platinum blonde hair and dark, almost black gray eyes. She wore only black, and was reading a newspaper. No one was driving, either._

_ "__Hey, you," said the girl sitting beside me, pointing to a bow-tie clad Erudite man on the front page, "do'you know this man?"_

_ "__Of course," I answered, "everyone knows him."_

_ "__Who is he then?" the way she was talking… I didn't trust her one bit._

_ "__He's the Erudite leader's husband," I shrugged, "duh."_

_ "__He's dangerous," she folded the paper, "You know that because you know him. Personally."_

_In my gut, I somehow knew I did. I knew, yes, being with him is dangerous. Dangerous, but amazing. But why did I know that? _(**_And, cue "I am the Doctor"._**)

_"__No," I shook my head, "no, of course I don't."_

_ "__You're lying to me," she decided._

_ "__You're lying to me," I retaliated, "He's not dangerous."_

_ "__How do you know?" she leaned forward._

_ "__Because you're dangerous," I shouted, taking a few steps back._

_She leaned back in her chair then nodded to the little girl._

_ "__That baby," the toddler was now a baby tugging at my hair and 'eating' her hand, "she yours?"_

_Duh, no._

_ "__Of course," I lied._

_ "__She's blonde," the girl pointed out._

_ "__So's my husband," I lied again._

_ "__You don't seem old enough to be married," she told me._

_ "__You don't seem old enough to be a criminal," I told her, "but I guess we all start young."_

_There was a long, drawn-out pause._

_ "__What's her name?" she asked._

_ "__Sophie," I blurted, before realizing what I had said, "Why do you need to know?"_

_The teenage girl started laughing, and Sophie started to cry. The bus was getting smaller and smaller, I heard voices I recognized, whispering, screaming, laughing, crying. I ran out the door, holding Sophie to me, and then…_

_I was standing in the room I started with, but there was no chair. Sophie, the older Sophie, was standing in front of me like a reflection._

_ "__Sophie," I whispered, reaching to touch her face and feeling only glass between us, "why did I call you Sophie?"_

I gasped, waking up to find Tori staring at me gravely.

"What?" I sat up, "who died?"

"No one," she answered, "but you might soon."

(**Talk about encouraging. ****_This is a very scary chapter. _**LOL, not even.)

* * *

**A/N: TOOK ME FOREVER TO FINISH! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**

**BTW Totally random, but I saw HTTYD 2 last night: BEST. MOVIE. EVER. CAN'T WAIT FOR THE THIRD ONE! **

**Love y'as!**

**-Sophia Asheart**


	3. Chapter 3,Dauntless, Erudite, Abnegation

**A/N: Doo dooo do do dooo do doooooo dooooo (That's that HP theme, if you're wondering)**

**_Ravenshade101: _**What's "fail"? But yeah, I just feel like that's something you would do if I was scared. It's exactly what you would say, too. **_Tris: _**LOL, my family, we have this joke story that my sister was a twin, but she kicked her out and sent her to Africa. Soooooo just to say, I wasn't the one who kicked you out. I can't believe you would do that to me, Tris! IKR? I ACTUALLY LOVE THIS BOOK BECAUSE EVERYTHING'S SO EPIC! Thanks.

**Soooooooooo, 3****rd**** chapter, right?**

**I can't believe you still think I own this, but I promise you, I'm candor.**

**MOUAHAHAHAHAH!**

**I haven't updated in freakin' FOUREVER so hate me if you want, I feel shitty. I am SO SORRY.**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

**DAUNTLESS, ERUDITE, ABNEGATION**

"So," London poked Kayla hard on the shoulder, "how'd your aptitude test go?"

"London!" she whispered, indignant, "your not supposed to say! It's against the law!"

"F-(**SHE MEANS FUDGE! ****_No she doesn't. _**I'm gonna let her say what she wants, but for anyone who doesn't want to read it… heads up)-uck the law," she shrugged, as Kayla gaped in horror, "I wanna know how you did."

I scoffed and let my twin and our best friend continue their conversation as I turned to Mika.

"What'd you get?" I asked her.

"Because I trust you I'm gonna tell you the truth," she whispered to me.

"What," I said laughing, "did you get Amity or someth-"

"Dauntless, Erudite and Abnegation," she cut me off.

"Ah…" I said, before sighing, "what are we gonna do?"

I could tell she understood because she nodded and shrugged, "just keep going as if we're not?"

"That'll be hard," I put my head in my hands, "I choosing Dauntless anyway, no matter how safe Abnegation is."

"And no way we're joining Erudite…" she agreed, "or did you get that?"

"Yeah, duh," I gave her a little push, "what are you implying?"

"Nothing, nothing…" she put her hands up, "but anyway… back on subject…"

"Which was…" I asked, knowing what we were talking but wanting to hint to her 'I think we're done here'.

"Not sure…" she answered, obviously understanding (**_We literally do this all the time now, later in the series, those two phrases will be said a lot. _****It gets annoying though cause I can just be talking and then Hunter's just like "what are we talking about again?" and Mika just changes the subject. ****_Cause you're blabbing and no one cares._**)

I sighed and pretended to listen as River Song, the Erudite leader, said a few opening words before the Choosing. Instead of listening, I thought about my Aptitude Test.

It was a crazy mish mash of reflections, wolves and some girl, a hot girl wearing soft pink that accented her sky blue eyes and sparkly gold that brought out her luscious golden hair and- but that's beside the point (**_Oh no, go on. We desperately need to hear you melting because of Sophie. _****Oh yes, and the blush makes it all the better**)

"Abbey, London," I heard Professor Song call.

Of course, London didn't drop her confident demeanor as she walked down to the stage and chose Dauntless. She even turned around, arms wide and smug smile on her face and took a deep bow.

It wasn't as easy for me when I got up there, because I had three choices, and well, when someone tells you the place you've called home for your whole life will probably eventually kill you, it's a bit unsettling.

I chose Dauntless anyway.

As did Kayla.

And Mika.

And we were all super happy with each other because we thought all this would be over now and the…

"Rose, Sophie," the name made me freeze and look up. _Where do I know that name from?_

And then I saw her, and my mind just died right there.

_Oh, she's the girl from my aptitude test…_

(**_Is it bad that the only thing that sticks in is that you said your brain died? _**Do you always have to have the last word? **_Yep. ;)_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

I'm sorry but I can't allow that.

**_NO! I WILL HAVE THE LAST WORD!_**

YOU WILL NOT!

**_I WILL!_**

WILL NOT!

**_I WILL! _**

NO ASGRKSDFHASFHA!

**_BLARESGAKUFAGFAUEF. THAT IS THE LAST WORD._**

No.

**_Blagh._**)

* * *

**A/N: SO FREAKING SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE AND SHORT CHAPTER!**

**The updates will become more frequent now, I've basically finished writing The London Paradox on my iPod, and I'm sorry, the last few chapters are super sad and angsty…**

**BUT I MAKE UP FOR IT WITH A SWEET HAPPY EPILOGUE I hope….**

**Anyway… THANKS FOR READING! :D**

**-Sophia Asheart**


	4. Chapter 4, Sky Blue Eyes

**A/N: MARUKAITE CHIKYUU! MARUKAITE CHIKYUU! ****MARUKAITE CHIKYUU, ORE AMERIKA/IGIRISU!**

**USUK's Marukaite Chikyuu. ****Watch Hetalia. Ship it like literal FedEx.**

**Alright-y, then, on with the chapter.**

**Asjgedjardirelfjwufhaoei. Bah.**

**I can't freaking wait for the epilogue.**

***Is still humming marukaite chikyuu* **

**Prussia: Why doesn't my Birdie have one too?**

**Canada: Because I don't feel like singing in front of large crowds, Gil.**

**Prussia: hpmh. I'll just have to write one for you. Don't worry, it'll be AWESOME. With pancakes, and maple syrup and polar bears…**

**CHAPTER FOUR (OMG it's chapter four again!)**

**THE GIRL WITH THE SKY BLUE EYES**

"So," Mika said, looking straight at the girl, "you've got that feeling of déjà-vu too, huh?"

I looked over at her and waited before answering.

"Yeah," I looked back at the girl who was now sniffling and moving toward the Dauntless sector.

Mika finally looked up and me (**_And I saw the look in his eyes_**) and scoffed.

"So you think she's pretty?" she asked, teasing.

"What?" I raised my voice, a slight blush rising on my cheeks because that's _exactly _what I was thinking.

"Well," she shrugged, "I guess she is. But I wouldn't know because I'm not interested in girls the same way you are."

"I don't think she's pretty," I protested, crossing my arms and looking away.

The blonde girl sat right in front of me, and tears started rolling down her cheeks. I suddenly felt the same protective feeling for her that I had felt in the Test and I leaned forward and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey," I whispered to her, "it'll be fine. I'm Hunter," I held my hand out to shake hers.

"Yeah," she muttered, wiping her eyes and taking my hand, "I remember you. Uh, I mean you were called up and I'm really good with names so…"

"I get it," I smiled slightly at her.

_Woah, dude. What the hell are you doing?_

"Hunter…" London said, "why are you talking to _her_?"

I sighed and looked up at her, still keeping a hand on Sophie's shoulder, "because she's scared and… well…"

"Exactly," London furrowed her brows, "why would you of all people actually care?"

"I… I don't know," I tightened my grip on Sophie's shoulder, and she looked up at me, "I just do. Why do you care what I care or don't care about?"

She looked down at Sophie, then back at me, and something flickered in her eyes, and she smirked, leaning against the back of her chair and looking away, "no reason."

"Does she always act like that?" Sophie muttered.

I smiled and was about to answer when I suddenly realized… I didn't know. My last memories were of the Aptitude Test, and yet, I _knew _all these people around me, I _understood _this system of Factions and crap, and yet I didn't _remember _anything… anything except…

_"__Hun'er," a little girl giggled, "Come pway witt me Hun'er!"_

_A seven year old me laughed and answered my four year old sister with a, "come catch me first!"_

_Kayla morphed into a little baby wolf and started chasing after me and I… I _laughed_._

"Hunter?" Mika shook my shoulder, "Hunter, you alright?"

"Y-yeah," I slowly brought my hand away from Sophie's shoulder, blushing slightly, "I'll talk to you at dinner okay?"

"But," she quickly caught my hand in both of hers and squeezed it, "what if I don't make it?"

I smiled and squeezed back, "I'll talk to you at dinner."

She flashed me a hesitant smiled before releasing my hand and turning back to the front.

"And I'll talk to you after the choosing," Mika whispered to me.

"Everyone was starting to file out, but Mika and I stayed in our seats.

"She's divergent," she whispered to me, "she has to be."

"I agree," I whispered back, then sighed, "I'm I the only one who feels like I know her?"

"No," she shook her head, "don't worry, I do too. I feel… connected to her in some strange way and I have no idea why."

"We have to stay with her," I leaned in a bit closer, "we have to protect her and make sure she _makes it into Dauntless._"

She nodded determined, "now come on, we'll miss the train."

I grinned and took her by the hand, before running outside.

**A/N: Finally done.**

**I am really freaking sorry. **

**Guys, you realize that without reviews I get the idea that no ones reads this and I have no motivation to continue. Tris, your reviews make my day, and I really miss them.**

**:'(**

**Please review, I really need a review…**

**-Sophia Asheart**


End file.
